plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
PvZ Universe: Invasion
NOTE: IF YOU WANT TO BE ADDED, ADD YOUR CHARACTERS YOURSELF. PvZ Universe: Invasion is a roleplay made by Reap. It features all the Boot-legs. A spin-off exists, known as The GAME. A sequel is announced. How to Register 1. Go to the Characters Heading. 2. Add your Username there in heading 3. 3. Add your characters in it, with a bullet point first. RESULT: USERNAME *Character Seasons Season 1 Boot-leg Plants appear. The alliance between them starts, and the big battle between Plants and their well known enemy flames up. Season 2 Boot-leg Zombies, V2 Boot-legs and a new Booter appear. The cavemen appear, and the Z.O.M.B.I.Es are built NOW. Season 3 The V3 Boot-legs have rose along with a new Booter. The quest to find the 3 Fusionesionite Crystals in-order to save the future of P.Z. City and Flusion itself has begun! Season 4 The V4 Boot-legs and the new Booter has risen to rule the world like their ancestors! The heat is on when the quest to find the 2 Fusionesionite Crystals in-order to save the universe continues! Subplot One subplot will be in this Roleplay starting in Season 4. Intensive Investigations Intensive Carrot and Thyme Warp fight all-new Boot-legs while discovering more and more of their secrets. Sequel A sequel was announced by Reapeageddon himself and it will be in development after the 5th Season, a.k.a the final season. It's title is confirmed as PvZ Megaverse: Chronicles. Characters Reap Season 1 *Boot-leg Blover *Boot-leg Flaming Pea *Boot-leg Kernel-pult *Boot-leg Magnet-shroom *Boot-leg Torchwood *Blover *The Booter Season 2 *The 2nd Booter *Boot-leg Blover *Boot-leg Flaming Pea *Boot-leg Torchwood * Blover * Boot-leg Kernel-pult *Boot-leg Water Pea (incase Tra isn't on) *Boot-leg Hypno-shroom *Sucky *Ryzageddon *Boot-leg Ghost Pepper *Tangle Kelp Season 3 *The 3rd Booter *Boot-leg Bloverr V1 *Boot-leg Blover V3 *Boot-leg Hurrikale *Boot-leg Magnet-shroom (V3) *Blover *Sucky *Tangle Kelp *Lemon *Lily Seed Pod *Point Rose *Vine Crane *Grass Patch *Magnet Platinum *Daisy *Bunion *Avogator *Raizar *Satellite-shroom Season 4 *The 4th Booter *Boot-leg Red Stinger *Boot-leg A.K.E.E *Blover *Lemon *Lily Seed Pod *Magnet Platinum *Bunion *Oak Archer *Daisy *Satellite-shroom *Tangle Kelp *Raizar *Globix *Intensive Carrot *Thyme Warp *Strawburst S.O.A.P. Games Season 3 * Boot-leg Rosemerry * Boot-Leg Oopsy-Daisy * Boot-leg Kangaroo Saw * Rosemerry * Oopsy-Daisy * Kangaroo Saw * Nut-Brain * Corn Shears * Bankersia WMag Season 1 *Chicken Wrangler *Boot-leg WinterMagnet *WinterMagnet *Bamboom *Magnet-shroom *Winter Melon PvzF *EVERYONE CF3 Season 1 *Puff-shroom *Metal Petal *Toxic Pea *Magic Cirrus *Moonfruit *Flaming-Star Season 2 *Boot-leg Water Pea *Water Peashooter *Football Drone *Baseball Star Season 3 *Toxic Pea *Metal Petal *Toxic Metal Flower *Metal Toxic Pea *Lemon-Aid *Rotobaga *Stunion *Flaming-Star *Hero *Colstachio *Egg Plant *Pineapple-Pult *Snow Weasel *Boot-Leg Rotobaga Season 4 *Moonflower *Mangoo *Boot-Leg Moonflower *Boot-leg Primal Sunflower *Boot-leg T-Rex's *Boot-leg Balloon Zombie *Boot-leg Imp *Boot-leg Mangoo *Boot-leg Portaleaf *Boot-leg Sweet Strawberry R001 Season 2 *Boot-leg Kernel-pult *Repeater DF21 Season 2 *Threepeater *Twin Sunflower *Snapdragon CTF *Carp Wintermelon43 *Doom-shroom *Zombie God *Catapult Zombie *Zombot Drone *Melon-pult *Bamboo Shoot *Winter Bamboo Shoot *Cob Cannon *Recycling Bin *Troll-shroom *Bloomernag *Bonk Choy TDR *Runner Bean SCI Season 2 *Ice Crystal Shooter *Kiwi *White Radish *Saturn Peach Bomb *Small Radish *Pistachio *Coconut Sharpshooter *Freesiabee *Heavenly Peach *Hazelnut Ball *Droplet Shooter *Hurrikale Season 3 *Frostbolt Shooter *White Radish *Small Radish *Hazelnut Ball *Coconut Sniper *Freesiabee *Pistachio *Hurrikale *Fan Blover *Morning Glory *Umbrella Leaf *Dandelion Bomber *Jalapeno *Bamboo Drill *Heavenly Peach *Four Leaf Blover *Dandelion Nuker *Fire Gourd Season 4 *Frostbolt Shooter *White Radish *Small Radish *Hurrikale *Four Leaf Blover *Fan Blover Rx2 Season 2 - Now *Hydra Dragon *EMPeashooter *Pear TZ O.O Season 3 * Sloth Gargantuar * Ladder Zombie * Jester Zombie * Ra Zombie * Future Zombie * Noscoper Zombie * Bungee Zombie * Giga-Football Zombie Season 4 - Now *Jester Zombie *Wildfire Stump *Future Zombie PuffyMuffins Season 3 * PuffyMuffins * Endurian Season 4 *Bootleg Lava Guava *PuffyMuffins *Endurian *Dogtail RS2390 Season 3 *Sickler *Boot-Leg Scythe-weed *Scout 7 *The Scouts *Cactivius The M.E.O.W. King Season 3 *King Cattail * Cattail Empress That guy in your closet Season 3 *Diamond *Doomius Shroomius *Iceburg Cyborg *Cyborile *Boot-leg Doomius Shroomius *Wikia-Critic Season 4 *Boot-leg Shadow-shroom *Buynana *Boot-leg Buynana Scaredy-Shroom Season 3 *Scaredy *Citrus * The Teashooter Overlord Season 3 *Teashooter Mag-Pea Hypno1337 Bootleg Mirage V4 (as an ally to the Bootlegs) Bootleg Reaper V3 (as an ally to the Bootlegs) As of S3 E3 Reaper now only has its stats/damage output divided by 3. Morph Shot (As an ally to the not-bootlegs) Ancient Horror (as an ally to the bootlegs) Each have their stats and damage output divided by 4. PT Season 1 *Soul *Eddy *Homer *Coolio (All of them has been retired.) Season 2 *Autumn Foxy *Calne Ca (One of them has been retired.) Season 3 *Huntley *Stratum *AgentKyuukon *Izaya (ALLY OF BOOTLEGS) *Springtrap *Bauble *Haku *Platter *Magnesium *Calne Ca *The Insect Calciumi *Earthworm Jim (One of them has returned from Season 2.) Chillpeashooter Season 3 *Billy-bot *Rolly-bot *Stacy *Peancie *Spreengtrup *Dr. Doofus *Krenku Season 4 *Peancie *Billy-bot *Rolly-bot *Stacy *Trevor *Johnathan The Stromling *Corrupt Zombie *Corrupt Weasel Hoarder *Corrupt Wizard Zombie *Corrupt Jester Zombie Bad Piggy 9000 Season 3 *The Boot Leg Destroyers *All of my Boot Legs except Boot Leg PeaChomp *Spudow, Spuds and Spudy *Giga Gargantuar and Giga Imp Devon108 Season 3 *Spine Pepper JungleStalker0101 Season 4 *Celery Stalker *Boot-leg Celery Stalker *Spore-shroom *Boot-leg Spore-shroom HomingThistleRoblox Season 4 *Boot-leg Intensive Carrot *Riflesia *Evil Riflesia Idem Season 4 *Fire Chomper *Starfruit *Conehead Zombie *Hypno-shroom MegaVile2004 *Boot-leg Cold Snapdragon *Portal Planto (One of the few to fight the last Booter) *Boot-leg Portal Planto SeriousGranade Season 4 * Cosmic - Plasma Pea Hottest Season 4 * Gattling Pea * Seashooter (description in RP) * Yeeshooter * Rose Swordsman Plot Main article: PvZ Universe: Invasion/Plot Gallery TheThirdComing.png|The first Season 3 teaser picture featuring Boot-leg Blover (V3) TheThirdOne.png|The second Season 3 teaser picture featuring the 3rd Booter V3 is here.png|Season 3's release picture AReapingShadow.png|The Season 4 teaser featuring Boot-leg A.K.E.E Trivia *This is Reap's first roleplay. Category:Roleplays